Shiver
by SignsofSam
Summary: They were a couple now. Official, hold-your-hand-in-the-hallway, kiss-in-front-of-others couple. And it felt good-just like the shivers. Puck/Rachel oneshot.


Title: **Shiver**

**Author: **S.N. Brown

**Summary: **They were a couple now. Official, hold-your-hand-in-the-hallway, kiss-in-front-of-others couple. And it felt good-just like the shivers

**Pairing: **Obviously, glaringly Rachel/Puck

**Disclaimer: **As I am not a guy, I cannot possibly be the genius that is Ryan Murphy. So, I do not own (I'm just borrowing for my enjoyment).

**Author's notes**: Third in the four-story series. This took forever, I know, but it's here. It's a little different than the other two, so I hope you enjoy. Please review; they make my day.

She smiled as her lips pressed against his chest, her hands pushing his shirt up, over his head. She could feel his heart beating beneath his warm, tan skin. She loved being able to hear that, to _feel_ it, and she loved the fact that _she _was the one to make it shiver.

It was simply payback for make her whole body shiver over and over again the night before by simply running his hands along her back as they kissed, delighting in the goosebumps that rose from the chill, delighting in the expression of her face. Noah just…he made all of her shiver.

They were a couple now. Official, hold-your-hand-in-the-hallway, kiss-in-front-of-others couple. And it felt good-just like the shivers.

He pushed away from her suddenly, panting hard as he stared at her, watched her eyes widen in surprise. "Noah-" she murmured, and then she realized that his belt is undone, and that her hands had been reaching for the button on his jeans. "I didn't-"

"I know," he muttered, standing. "But we can't."

And that's when the shivering-that oh-so-good shivering-stopped. What was so wrong with her that they couldn't be like normal teenagers? She thought that this was real, that they had become something more than a make-out session in the empty classroom and sneaking around behind everyone's backs. "I understand."

"I don't think you do," he said, offering her his hand. "We've only been out twice."

"I'm sure you had sex with Quinn without the dates," she snapped, angry suddenly. She didn't mean to say that; she never meant to judge him. What he did and what she did in their pasts was past mistakes and didn't count. She was rubbing salt in the freshly healed wounds, opening them once again, festering them.

His look was gut-wrenching, heart-breaking, and she gulped, biting her lip. "Well, that should tell you how I feel about you," he said quietly, voice barely audible.

He stalked towards her, and she squeaked as his arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her against a wall as he leaned in, nuzzling her neck. "You make me shiver, all over, every time I feel your lips on mine. My heart beats fast, and all I can imagine is what it'd be like to have you," he whispered against her neck, biting lightly, kissing the goosebumps away.

"You don't want to sleep with me," she pointed out, breath hitching as his teeth scraped across that sensitive skin.

"I don't want to _just _sleep with you," he replied, pulling away from her. "Don't you get it? I want more than just to be your…your friend-with-benefits. I've been there, and it's not fun."

"Noah-"

He shook his head. "One part of my brain is telling me just to go ahead, give in, especially now that you said that, but the other is saying that you are worth more. That we are worth more."

She shivered. That one confession-the sound of his voice, the way his head was bowed as if in defeat, sent a shiver of fear up her spine. She was afraid he was going to give up on this-on them.

"Are we?"

The two words sent her over the edge.

She grabbed his hand, turning him to face her. "I didn't know. I thought…I didn't know that you weren't expecting me to…do that." Her hands encircled his face, and she leaned in to kiss his forehead. "We are worth everything."

"We are?"

"You make me shiver anytime you touch me. I feel electric shock and I shiver. My heart beats fast, and I lose focus of everything but you. And I think that's okay. And I think that if I make you shiver and you make me shiver, then we should shiver together."

He grinned as if he understood.

He did.


End file.
